Extractor
is a drone that collects Resources for its owner. It was added in Update 11. Acquisition Titan Extractor blueprints can be purchased in the Market for . Deploying How to use: #Build Titan Extractor in foundry -- Claim when build is complete. #Click on the Planet with the desirable resources. ##''Note that you need to have access to all the missions on the target planet to deploy the Extractor. '' ##''After claiming the extrator from the foundry, you must log out and back into the game'' #Click "Deploy Extractor" or press L3 on Playstation 4. #Select the desired Extractor. #Keep an eye on the timer and health of the Extractor. #Click "Collect Extractor" to get your Extractor back. Number of deployable drones: The number of resource drones you can deploy is dependant on your Mastery Rank and whether or not you have Founder/Prime Access status. For every five mastery ranks, you can deploy one additional drone. Having Founder/Prime access lets you deploy one more additional drone. If you are both a Founder and have Prime Access, these bonuses do not stack. At Mastery 15 (current max) the maximum number of deployable drones is 4 for Founders/Prime Access, and 3 for non Founders or people without Prime Access. *'Mastery 0–4: '''1 drone *'Mastery 5- 9': 2 drones *'Mastery 10-14': 3 drones *'Mastery 15-19': 3 drones ''(unknown if intended) *'Founder/Prime Access:' +1 drone Mechanic notes: *The Titan Extractor will continue to collect resources even when you're not logged in. *If the player recalls the Titan Extractor before the 4 hours are up all of the gathered resources for that period are lost. *If the Extractor is not recalled at the end of 4 hours it will NOT auto-deploy itself, confirmed by 12 hour deployment. *The Titan Extractor may take damage during each deployment. Failing to recall the Titan Extractor before its health expires will result in the drone's destruction. *When the Titan Extractor's health reaches zero, the collect/deploy button is replaced with an option to scrap it for 100 credits. *After deployment, you can view the Titan Extractor's health bar by selecting the planet it is deployed on. The health bar is red and appears above the time remaining for mining. *The Titan Extractor's health will slowly regenerate while it is not deployed. Titan Extractor Prime Titan Extractor Prime is the Prime variant of Titan Extractor. It is available and exclusive to the Blaze and Inferno levels of Prime Access. This item has double capacity of the normal variant. This type of extractor follows exactly the same mechanics as common Titan. The only difference is it has twice the capacity of the common extractor. Distilling Extractor Prime Distilling Extractor Prime is another Prime variant of Titan Extractor. It is available and exclusive to the Stomp level of Prime Access and the Prime Accessories pack. This item collects twice the amount of Uncommon resources. This extractor takes 8 hours to process versus the 4 hours it takes for the Titan Extractor or the Titan Prime Extractor. This type of extractor follows exactly the same mechanics as common Titan. The only difference is it collects twice the amount of Uncommon resources. Tips *It can also be useful to deploy an extractor to Phobos or Pluto as there is no chance of deployments coming back with Research items (unless one needs research) *Mars and Europa are the only two systems that have two Rare Resources. *It is recommended to place an Extractor at Mars if you are in need of Morphics. **Due to Gallium being rated more Rare, the chance of Morphics drop is lowered to uncommon and the extractor is actually including it into the drops next to Salvage and Fieldron Sample **This mean you have a 33% chance every 4 hours of passive gameplay to recieve 6 Morphics when placing the extractor on Mars *It also has a low chance to pick up 4 making it a little easier to farm them. However, it is not a very efficient way to farm them because you have a relatively low chance of actually getting them. Notes *As of Update 11.3.0, you are now able to place more than one Titan Extractor depending on your Mastery Rank. *You may need to exit the game and reopen before the "deploy extractor" button appears. Trivia *The provided media appearance of the Titan Extractor is similar to those of the Sentinels, bearing connection cylinders, used to attach Cosmetics, and an eye on top of it. **The overall appeance of the Titan Extractor may also appear to be a combined form of multiple sentinels, a Carrier with its eye pointed upward while attaching its top into a reinforced Wyrm with two robotic arms instead of its biomechanical limbs. Media See Also *Resources __notoc__ Category:Items